Sparrington x
by sun lit night
Summary: Set after the first and ignoring other films,Norrington is sent out to hunt Jack down but has other things on his mind.The irresistable swagger of Jack is difficult to ignore when he knows how to use it and Jack always wants what he should't.!Sparrington/
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped my hair as I ran, ran for my life and not for the first time. My boots slammed into the boardwalk hard heavy and repetitive, a dead giveaway to my location but I was so close and I was me, I had to make it. The clouds parted to reveal a full moon that lit the port with an eerie silver glow, another night and I would have lead a girl or two out on my arm to reel in the romance the scene created but not tonight. They were catching up hard heavy boots banging like mine along the salty wood as they ran. They wouldn't catch me and they knew it just as well as I did. The gunshots echoed in the still night not one meeting their mark though some coming so close that I could hear them whistling past. With a laugh I grabbed the rope and hoisted myself up the side of the ship with a laugh as I raised my hat in salute to my pursers.

"Once again gentlemen, you shall remember this as the night you almost caught captain jack Sp..." a huge crack sent shooting pains from my shoulder and down my chest. I yelped in shock and then fury as I realised that they had hit my bottle of rum. "Waste, complete waste of an expensive bottle!" I muttered angrily as Mr Gibbs pulled me onto the deck.

James Norrington stepped out of the group as he watched the pearl sail away again. Returning his pistol to its holster he turned back to the rest of his men.

"Another failed attempt in which he slipped through our fingers and right under your noses!" he snapped and most of the men ducked their heads in shame.

"And you sir? Where were you whilst we hunted him out and chased him halfway across Singapore? You always seem to be absent until the last minute at which you yell at us for messing up!"

"I don't know your name which means that you aren't important but I will humour your question simply because you are not the only one thinking about it." He looked over all of his men accusingly and not one could meet his eyes. "I have been avoiding the one Jack sparrow as I have a plan. Whist you are failing at a most simple task. I realised long ago that you were an incompetent bunch and was sure that you were only here to inconvenience me so I started working o a far wider plan that is taking rather fast effect." He grinned suspiciously and walked away from his men with only a slight swagger, only an experienced drunk would detect the sway and know it was from alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir their on our tail already" Mr Gibbs came to stand beside jack at the wheel and readily took over as Jack marched away pulling out his telescope. Sure enough he found himself looking straight at a member of the royal navy in exactly the same position as him only stood on the deck of the black diamond rather than the black pearl. The ships had become a pair over the past twelve months, the diamond so named because it was supposed to be harder prettier and all around a better jewel than a pearl but it had still failed to overcome it's enemy and Jack wasn't to worried about its presence. It had become rather an expectance to find it tailing the pearl at all hours of day or night.

"Mr Gibbs steer a heavy port" Jack yelled and the boat immediately lurched to the left.

"Captain were going to run ground" Over half the crew yelled soon followed by "Captain the diamonds on our tail turn starboard!" the ship began to sway back but jack ran up and took the wheel back heading straight for a small island after a vey sharp left . Sure enough the ship shuddered to a halt and Jack leant against the wheel ginning and waiting. He ignored the frantic cries of his crew and refused to let them load the guns.

"I'm waiting for the right tide." He didn't need to explain himself. The path that the diamond had taken lead them through an embankment that made them hit ground a good distance from the pearl and the shore and at the wrong angle for guns to fire. So when Jack lead is crew of the boat and they waded through the meter or so of water that separated them from the lush white sand the crew on the diamond were still trying to decide what to do frantically running over the deck and preparing for an attack but Jack had no intentions of fighting. This was an island that he knew well. The tied would be down all night and his ship would be moving long before the diamond, not to mention the numerous holds of rum here, yet another island that he had discovered used by merchant sailors to hold stolen stock.

It didn't take long for the bets to start on how long the marines would hold up. Of course it is in the nature of a pirate to cheat and so in the end (and rather conveniently) Jack won the honour of playing captain for the next two hours.

Just three hours after they had set up on the beach a marine manned life boat hit the shore.

"Jack Sparrow..."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow" The crew chorused to a round of drunken laughter

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Commodore Norrington request you're corporation as he requests permission to come ashore for the night."

"Your ship isn't suitable?" Jack asked rather loudly and the chorus of sinkers that ran through his camp earned suspicious looks.

"The sudden stop has caused a leak in the lower quarters causing a large number of vermin to flee into the living quarters." Jack shot a smile at Gibbs who, along with others in the crew was covered in suspicious bites and dripping wet.

"The commodore is welcome though he must fight me for the Rum!" That was backed up by a cheer and the raising of many bottles sloshing liquid and raising further yells of disappointment.

Looking disgusted the marines snapped back "Royal marines do not drink on duty"

"Oh we'll see" whispered Jack as they returned to deliver their message to the boat. "Gents, a task for you every marine that sets foot on this boat will be as drunk as a fish in Singapore but not a drop of blood will be shed." That created some unrest but jack quickly settled it "I'd like to see how the diamond crew fares with a hangover for I'll tell you now they will hold their ale worse than a priest!" that caused laughter and every man agreed to share his ale for such a sight. But that wasn't the sight on Jacks mind as he watched the fleet approached, he was focussed on the impossible as always, but this impossible was going to stay in his mind, a dream and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

Stood so confidently on the beach, silhouetted by the fire behind and surrounded by his loyal crew. James wondered if he would ever have men so willing to die for him. The crew he had were loyal only to his power something which would soon fall if he didn't make progress in his hunt. What would they say back in Port Royal if they found out that he had forced his men to abandon their weapons and take to the shores dominated by the man he was hunting? His career was falling around him and there was no way to fix the damage.

An hour and the marines were gone, uniforms cast aside and consorting with pirates like old friends. The only marine in sight who appeared sober was Norrington though he had his third bottle in hand. You would never have placed him as a drunk but Jack was an expert in the trade, unable to remember his last sober day. He could see that tell tale sway across the beach and there was no denying that glazed look that came with the peace of drink. The commodore was an experienced drinker.

"You might want to slow down a bit love or someone might notice you're a drunk." Jack said taking a seat on the sand a bit further back than the stragglers of the crew and just in earshot of Norrington who shot him a cruel look.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be experienced would I! It's all you're fault, making me look like a fool, forcing me to play along with things that you've already planned for me to loose. Just look at this, my men lost in the lunacy of ale making me look weak!" he was trying to be mad but it wasn't working for him so he flopped down beside Jack with a sigh, "I'm over, again and again you've mad a mockery of me and it hasn't escaped notice, they'll have me out before the year ends."

"That's the problem I've always faced with your kind of people, always so strict and to many rules to follow. To be a pirate, to have the freedom of the seas, sworn to no one loyal to yourself alone." Norrington laughed harshly.

"Oh that's right, not one of those men would lay their lives down for you willingly, and they wouldn't follow you to the furthest edges of the earth and back if you asked?"

"Perhaps they would commodore, but then maybe I am their life. I am captain and the pearl is my ship, if the sea is their life then I give them passage to it, a pirates life is the sea commodore and a man who offers a pirate the sea is never forgotten. Loyal to me no but what I have done for them yes" The distant look in Jacks eyes told that he was thinking of some time and place far from the beach, perhaps the person who had first offered him the sea.

"You don't have to be a pirate to love the sea." Norrington countered "An honest man with a good living can fare by the see and find it his life."

"Maybe he can, but can he devote his life to it as a pirate can, could he say that it is his life that it is his saviour, without the sea to roam he has nothing but himself? Any man can feel the salty air on his face, clinging to his hair, and stinging his nostrils but to feel the sea itself to know and trust her, that she alone is what you have, the completion of being aboard a ship and being at home because the sea is all you have to call home, that is when you can be named a pirate" It was Jacks turn to watch James now and he saw it, the thing he had promised he would never look for but hoped to find that glint of longing. "A pirate is a man who breaks rules commodore because he lives by no mans law, no one can curse him for being free because he is just that. A free man." He said it before he could stop himself knowing that it wouldn't end there. As James turned to him to argue and deny what he felt Jack leant in and met his lips silencing him.

He expected to be thrown back, alarms to be sounded and hell to break out upon the beach, not to be grabbed and pulled into a deep passionate kiss that took his breath away and made his head spin. Finally breaking apart he could see that he wasn't the only one in shock. But Jack still had a sliver of rational thought left (if ever he truly had one) and shook his head.

"Not here or now, they will hunt you and destroy you before we can even leave the beach." He said softly pressing something into James's hand. "I will show you the true power of the sea, I will show you the life you want. I am your truest desire" He whispered placing a light kiss on his cheek before pulling himself to his fees and stumbling off. Jack's experience shone through here. Though James had been drinking for months to dull his feelings for his sworn enemy there was no countering the years of practice in perfecting that drunken swagger like Jack had. He stumbled and when he managed to push himself up again and get his bearings the pirate crew were already making swift for their boat.

A look around told him his crew wouldn't be up to much until midday at the least so with a sigh he returned to retrieve the object Jack had passed to him, the one he had dropped when he fell.

A compass, a compass he had once laughed at for not pointing north, now it pointed directly at the pearl, towards the man who had just promised him the life he had always dreamt of, but more importantly the man himself who's lips he could still taste so sweet against his own. The man he would follow to the ends of the earth not to hunt and kill, but to simply be with.


End file.
